


Land of Academia (Houseki No Kuni/Boku No Hero Academia Crossover)

by CherryCelly01



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Houseki no Kuni, My Hero Academia, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Crossover, Houseki no Kuni Manga Spoilers, Lunarians (Houseki No Kuni) - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCelly01/pseuds/CherryCelly01
Summary: While Class 1A was fighting against a villain. Izuku Midoriya had to land the last punch but was too late and transported to a different place which led him to the beautiful world that he had never seen before. On the other hand, a gem was shining very brightly  and it seems that it have beem a bit too bright. That when he meets the weak gem that goes by the name Phosphilite. They become good friends although the others worries for both Phosphilite and Izuku. After a while they meet the same villain that the gems was familiar with. Who knows of how things will be back to normal...A/N:hello fellow readers! I gotten inspired lately and I thought of a crossover series would be fun to do! Although I might have some future projects that will be coming in soon but since its close to back to school. I may be busy and I will also keep updating for whatever happens next. Thank you for reading and have a great day! ❤✌Also both animes do not belong to me nor the AU's. They belong rightfully to their owners.(Update only on Mondays, Wednesdays to Fridays)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni), Antarcticite/Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni), Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Cinnabar/Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni), Class 1-A & Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Denki Kaminari | Charge Bolt & Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni), Diamond/Phosphophyllite (Houseki no Kuni), Izuku Midoriya/gems, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Deku and Phosphophyillte

Battling with an odd villain, Class 1A were fighting for their lives to keep the school safe. Once the villain was onto ground being close to defeat. Izuku Midoriya was the one that had to land the final blow to knock out the villain unconsciously but ended up somewhere else. Another dimension that he wasn't familiar with. Others tried to reach him but were far too late to save him in time before entering a dark portal.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

The sun shines brightly throughout the blue clear sky with multiple lands to either sightsee or get lost in its beauty. Beautiful colored lights were shining. One minty green, light red, and a slight tint of white pearl and silver. The wavey green grass flows with the wind making a nice breeze going through with the lovely day.

"Oh right! Almost forgot. Phos! I know your there!" A human-like gem with the light red-colored hair yelled loud enough for the other to hear.

The minty green human gem awakes from the call. The gem gets up and stretches then lifting herself to proceed to go walking. "I'm coming!" The minty green gem responded back and followed with the other gems.

"Took ya long enough. Sensei wants to talk with you." The silver pearl color haired gem say as referring to Phos. 

"What for? Oh! Is it for jobs?!" Phos' excited look made the two other gems smiled.

"Who knows but keep trying Phos." 

"Come on, Morganite. Don't be mean. She's trying her best." 

The light red human gem named Morganite pouts a bit and clicked her tongue. "I'm not making fun of her this time Goshenite."

The three then hears the sound of a ringing bell that almost tuned like a bell celebration. 

"Phos, head back we got this and make sure Sensei isn't worried." Morganite ordered instructively to Phos.

"Eh?? Didn't sensei said not engaged with the Lunarians." Phos stated the truth.

"So? He's almost becoming old. It'll be our turn to take care of it. Let him rest okay?" Morganite spoke confidently and smirked a bit toward the now dark warp.

Phos huffs and goes as what she was told. "Acting like your busy. Hmph.... guess I'll go then." Phos leaves to head back to school like headquarters but more opened to some sunlight and dark spaces sometimes. Phos makes her way. She then stops to look at the small pond that showed her reflection. "Oh right! Gotta make the right impression for Konago sensei."

Phos then crunched down to see more clearly and fixed her colored glass hair. "Perfect! Cute! Diligent!" She smiled to herself then hears a burst of small laughter and chuckle.

"I see that you're cheerful as usual Phos." The half colored gem spoke to Phos as a small greeting.

"That's cause sensei called. I hope that I get to fight like the others!" Phos had her eyes lit up in more excitement.

"Don't think about it too much. Who knows what sensei put you with." A green gem responded back.

"Jade, its fine beside Phos seems to be happy of the surprise."

"I'm just saying Enclause but I do hope for the best for Phos." Jade smiled at the two gems.

"Anyways hurry on over to Sensei's office before he gets mad." Enclause warned Phos.

"Right! See ya guys!" Phos leaves to report her presence.

Meanwhile...

Morganite and Goshenite both pulled their swords out and prepared to fight. "Let's get this over with."

As they prepared for the battle, the rattle and jingles of the bells sounding off as the soft yet squeaky loud screech of music. People who wore what seems traditional and pure white was ready to take aim down at the two on guard gems. As they all shoot their arrows down sharply with the wind. 

Morganite deflects the first waves of golden arrows then another wave. Goshenite deflects the third waves of golden arrows while breaking multiple arrows as well. They both teamwork and cut through the giant like a statue. 

"Eh?" Morganite says shockingly as they both saw another wave of golden arrows but with more than one yellow-colored jewels. 

"Isn't that Heliodor? I thought we lost her!" Goshenite was in a shock that the Lunarians would use their precious friend as a weapon item.

"Heh! Might as well regain pieces of her." Morganite says as they both were ready for more waves of the battle.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Izuku was falling.  
Falling from the sky at a very high rate. He didn't know how he ended up being in the sky. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?!" Izuku panicked in his thoughts and trying to think fastly to land correctly without hurting himself. He then landed on a pure white pinkish stage like ground. Izuku was even more confused with his landing. He also saw the pale white ghosts. He wanted to scream but stayed quiet since it'll grab all of the attention. The sounds of shattering were heard and curiosity took over him. He sees two humanoid gems being broken pieces by pieces. Izuku couldn't quite understand why the people would hurt them but he did know that he couldn't let them be even more hurt. Izuku thought of a plan and hoped that it could work. He uses his middle finger to send a powerful flick towards the odd pale people with bows and arrows. Which took out the majority of half the pale white ghosts. 

"SMASH!" He yelled out and uses his fingers again but this time using his ring finger to clear out the other half. Until then a flash silver bullets go through and making the whole set disappearing along with Izuku falling again. 

"WOAH! WAAAAH!!!" Izuku screamed out again but was caught by the bald man who wore a robe that a monk would wear.

"Thank you." Izuku spoke softly to the man.

"Your welcome." The man says then looks at the shattered gems that played onto the soft grass. "Respect for your elders you say?"

Izuku knew that man's tone wasn't very happy. Jade knew what was coming then quickly yelled. "HERE IT COMES! FALL BACK!!"

Izuku clearly had no idea of what was happening. Phos, on the other hand, clenched onto the man.

"TOO SOON, FOOLS!!!" The man let out a powerful yell which made Izuku covered his ears and Phos ending up being shattered as well.

When Izuku looked over, he became a bit pale and was worried. "Oh my god! Is she okay?! How the heck did she shattered?! Is this even normal?!" Izuku sputtered out questions and really wished to return back home.

"She is fine. Although due to my strength. Phosphilite is quite fragile than the rest. Since she is only the hardness of three in a half." The man explained.

"A-and the other two?" Izuku asked again. 

The man looked over and smiles reassuringly to him. "They are quite strong but can be easily broken if impacted with extra hard hits." The man explains again.

"I see then so it's like...." Izuku begins to mutter his words and was thinking which made all the gems very confused or scared. "If that's what you believe then I would say it would be similar to what you think." The man says again as he picks up the shattered gems alongside with the others so that they could be healed.

Til this day, Izuku knew that this was going to be more than what he expected on the unique world that he entered in. "Maybe this world might not be so bad after all." Izuku thought to himself again and smiled a bit knowing that he had been saved.


	2. Bakugo's Hidden Protective Instincts

Bakugo couldn't believe what happened to his childhood friend. After fighting, he was in denial that Izuku couldn't be dead or at least to be in the area that is crueler. "He... why you idiot? Why do you always put yourself first?!" The explosive male thoughted to himself. Kirishima could see that Bakugo's eyes were in mix emotions.

"D-deku... h-he's gone..."

"Where did he even go?"

"What the hell did the villain take him?"

The students begins to mutter and worried for Izuku. Todoroki could've sworn that the villain must've taken to a different place which probably may be very classified. He couldn't help but worried for him as well.

"Everyone! Calm down! I'm sure that Izuki Midoriya will be okay! Hopefully he is harmless." Iida reassured loudly and made sure that everyone wouldn't be too worried about the situation. Bakugo's eyes became dark then turns to face the villain who was a female at the age of 15. 

"Oi... where did you send Deku? Hah? Tell me!" Bakugo's voice echoes.

"I-I don't know and I d-di-didn't mean too! Really!!" The villain girl's eyes was telling the truth but Bakugo wasn't convice enough to believe it. 

"Cut the bullshit and TALK! DAMN IT!!" His voice echoes again but with anger in it.

The villain shakes in fear from Bakugo's deadly aura. Everyone in Class 1A were surprised that Bakugo cared for the green haired male. He tsked at the villain then grabs her by the collar of her shirt. "You better fucking explain yourself piece of shit!" His cold yet demonic tone ran the villain's blood cold.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I r-really d-don't know and I d-d-didn't mean to be h-here!" The 15 year female villain weeps a bit.

"Oi Bakugo, relax! Midoriya is safe okay? Don't throw so much harshness towards her. If she really was a villain then she would know her target." Kaminari reassured him and of course, Bakugo tsked again. 

"Well whatever. If stupid Deku isn't back then I'm going to end her life." Bakugo stated which made the villain laughed softly. "You remind me of a certain gem but she would always be stubborn like you." She smiles then frowns afterwards. Bakugo pause and looked at her.

"The hell you talking about? Gem? What the f*ck does that mean?" Bakugo and everyone's curiosity got the best of them. "A world where no humans are there anymore. A world that is protected and guard by these beautiful humanoid gems. Ones that you may or may not understand." The girl chanted a bit. 

Todoroki tried to figure out what the girl had meant. "Whats your name?" He asks her as she looks at the icy-hot male's way. "... why should I tell you? You won't believe that my name would be real." Her eyes suddenly became dull and a bit lifeless.

"Because it would be rude not to introduce yourself." Todoroki had a straight face as he talk to her. 

"..... Yumi.... Yumi Harmei." The girl introduces herself.

"I see then. Harmei, where do you think that you may have send our friend to?" Todoroki tried to interrogate her.

"Funny... The moment I use my powers or what your kind calls it. After My "quirk" become used then I can't create another dimension for you to go through with out energizing." Yumi explained.

"Well! Where the hell is your f*cking energy?!" Bakugo yelled again. 

"That... that might be something very or rather much too risky. All I need is.... blood." Yumi straightforwardly says which made everyone either on edge or scared. 

"Blood? Bullsh*t!!"

"As bullcrap as it sounds but I am not lying. I'm made of half human flesh and an actual half..." Yumi had a hated look on her face. "Ghoul.... half ghoul that can create more than one worlds." She lies and explains once again.

"How will you be able to create the same portal that you send Midoriya to?" Momo asks and shaken a bit.

Yumi looks at her direction and gave a small certain look. "Human blood.... If I were to assume I may have eaten an bland type. So maybe someone like..... you." Yumi smiles crazily and crookedly.

She made everyone fearing her except for the two boys. Yumi then stops creepily smiling then laughs. "Hahaha!!! You guys should've see the look on your faces! I was joking! I'm not that delirious to even do that. Otherwise that would just make me a cannibal." She continues to laugh.

Class 1A wasn't sure if they should feel relief or still be on edge. She then stops laughing. "But I'm not lying with being a half ghoul. All I need is just some colored blood substitute thats all." Her voice was softly and gentle.

"Now then.... do any of you guys have it?" Yumi gave an innocent look.

"That was another bull wasn't it? You being a ghoul?" Bakugo glares at her and she once again looked at his direction. "Wow... you got me." She sarcastically says and plays it off as if she wasn't one although she did lie at their faces.

"But I really do need a taste of something." Yumi pouts a bit.

"HOW CAN SHE BE EVEN A VILLAIN?!" Everyone thoughted exactly the same.

"What do you prefer to eat then?" Todoroki asks.

"Hmmm... just a small animal blood, organs or something I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders and sighs a bit. "I think I do know where your friend is but again accidental and no clue how." Yumi tells again.

Todoroki looked at Momo giving her the look to make an organ. She understood and created a heart simliar to functioning one. "Here this should help." Todoroki had an unfazed look and hands her the center organ.

"That's so cool! You're like some kind of ice cooler or something like that." Yumi giggled a bit then takes the organ and munched into it. "Sweet! Its even flavorable!" Yumi said in between her chewing. 

Bakugo was lost in his thoughts for a bit. "Thanks for the snack.. Now die.." Yumi breaks free of restraint and aimed for Asui and Momo but Todoroki blocks the attack with a wall of ice. 

"What are you planning?" His let out a breath of cold fog from his mouth to cool down. 

"Isn't obvious? Sending them to go rescue your friend. There are certain code words I say." The somewhat villain girl explains again.

"Sounds a bit odd but why don't you send me instead of the others." Todoroki offered himself and Yumi debated about it then had an idea. 

"Why don't you take a partner with you? In case if you and your friend may be in danger or something. I suggest..... him." She points at Bakugo.

Bakugo glares at her again. "Hah?! Don't lump with the half and half basturd!! You little sh*t!!" 

"Its either that or say bye bye to your childhood friend. After all you are his inspiration along with that hero. What's the number one hero's name? All Might? It would be ashame if you his childhood friend didn't cared then pretty sure it would be petty to even try right? Aiming to be hero? What a load of s-" She was then cut off by an explosive shot right beside her which made a small gashed cut as a warning.

"Why don't you just shut up? Deku may be my childhood friend but knowing his sorry ass. I know for a fact he wouldn't be able to do anything with or with out me." Bakugo sharply gazes at her with protectiveness and death-like.

Kirishima puts his hand onto Bakugo's shoulder. "Dude chill out. Besides she was just trying to provoke you to see if you cared. Seems like you did showed that you cared. Well in your own kind of way." The hard male smiled brightly and Bakugo looks away once again. 

"Fine... I'll pair with the basturd and get stupid Deku back." Bakugo hides his face that showed a slight pink from embarrassment.

"I wish I can meddle with time and ship them." Yumi thoughted to herself then giggled silently. "Then its settled! Now hurry on up~!!" She chirps and everyone said their hopefully not last goodbye to them.

As the three gotten ready to enter in. Yumi stopped the two. "It is not timed limited you can come back whenever but use it wisely otherwise you won't be able to return back to your original world." She warns them then creates the same portal that Izuku entered through.

"Ready Bakugo?" Todoroki dully says.

"Yeah... let's go get that dumba** back."

With that they entered the portal and begin their search for Izuku Midoriya.


	3. Icy-Hot and Poison Gem

After entering the portal, Todoroki find himself being separated from Bakugo. He looks at his surroundings and took a mental note that it was peaceful. Very peaceful.

"Where am I?" He thought out loud then proceed to continue searching.

As the hours go by, Todoroki himself almost started to get lost on the beautiful world. He couldn't help but daydream.

"Its.... peaceful."

He stands and watches the scenry unraveling infront of him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later...

After Phos gotten put back together, she was chosen to work as encyclopedist. She wasn't quite happy with the results of it but she decides to deal with it anyways. Phos then goes back to the other two gems that were being connected back together by the best medical human gem.

"Can I help?" Phos asks

"No thanks. Last time you got my legs mixed up." Morganite bluntly says.

"Tch. You still remembered?" Phos pouts while glaring a bit then grab the remaining pieces of Morganite's legs. Morganite reacted quickly and tried grab the pieces of herself but both of them ending up being on a small tug war between the two gems. 

"Anyways-"

"How's the encyclopedia going!" Morganite slightly worried a bit.

"There's no way the encyclopedia would be useful for anything. Its just a pain!" 

The two began to bicker with each other. While Goshenite had a sad look. "Ruitle, Heilo is just a pile of shards. If we get enough pieces of her. She'll come back right?"

The medic gem continues to piece back together and smiles gently a bit. "Yes, of course. Within our bodies, we carried the creatures said to have us created us as "inclusions". Currently they eat light and moves us around. Even if we shattered, as long as we are pieces together, our wounds will close and we return to life. Even if we turn to dusk, mixed into the dirt, and sink to the ocean. It is merely a state of suspended animation." 

Ruitle connected back Goshenite's right leg which send vibrations to light silver pearled gem. 

"It is a wonderful trait that we alone possess."

Ruitle then turns to one of the shelves and grabed a powdered skin tone along with a brush then adjusting it to Goshenite. She then lifts her leg and patted with the soft brush against it.

"Of course, but because of this constitutions of ours, we find ourselves unable to give up on anything." She reassured her and finished patching the damages.

"There, you're all finish." Ruitle says then goes to Morganite and patching her up then adjusting the same powder tone. Once Ruitle finished, the two stones then goes back to their post duty outside of the school headquarters but was pulled back by the wrists by other than Phos herself. 

"Oi! We just got place back together and that was too close! If you touch us directly like that then surely you're going to get shattered three in a half!!"  
Morganite lectured her.

"I'm aware dear seven. Please take m-"

"NO!"

"Eh?! I won't let you say no!"

The two almost begin to bicker again.

"Do something with me being stuck with a lame job!" Phos begged and complained.

"Do you really hate it that much?" Goshenite interfered.

"Of course I do! I wanna try something cooler!"

Goshenite undo the ribbons that was tied around her waist and offered her sword to Phos.

"Then want to trade?"

Phos reached out but hestiated. "I... I'm not pathetic enough to steal what belongs to someone else."

Phos then threw the clipboard of papers in the air and quickly grabs the sword making Goshenite being caught off guard along with Phos slipping and the sword being unsheathed. Then the tip of the blade was aiming towards Phos' forehead. Izuku on the other hand was just near them and was about to greet them. "Oh hey gu-" 

He pauses to see the clipboard of papers being stab through his newfound friend's face. Izuku had pale look and mouth drop opened.

"Thank goodness! Sorry I didn't actually think that you would grab it." A worried Goshenite then helps out Phos.

Izuku was progessing what just happened again which made the four humanoid gems look at his direction. "Oh don't worry about what just happened." Morganite reassures Izuku while Phos looked at her with a blank stare. "You were hoping that would hit me didn't you?" Phos straightforwardly says.

"You got me." Morganite sighed.

Izuku wasn't sure if Phos was safe or not. He was worried for her. "A-anyways, who's that?" He pointed to Ruitle.

"Oh her? She's Ruitle. Our best doc here. If you need some repairing and stuff, just ask her." Morganite smiles then leaves along with Goshenite.

Ruitle on the other hand examines Izuku closely. "What are you exactly?" She spoked out loud.

"Sensei said that he's a special one." Phos gets up and grabbing the clipboard then held it close to her chest.

"I see then." She examines him again and making him being very nervous. "May I dissect you? I'm quite curious on how you function." Ruitle says as she pulled out a pair of scissors and a scalpel.

Izuku flinched a bit. "Erm... I don't think that's safe at all.."

"Tsk, just wanted to dissect thats all." Ruitle muttered.

As for Phos quietly thought to herself. "My only ally is you." She thoughted to herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Bakugo, he mange to find himself also being separated as well. He looked around and saw that he landed on the beach. Bakugo wasn't sure to trust the surroundings of it. He then looks away from the scene and continues on to look for his halfwit childhood friend and rival.

"When I f*cking find you Deku. You better be damn alive!" He thought to himself.

The inflamable male jumps then sky rocket acrossed the green field to search for the idiotic childhood friend of his along his assigned partner.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

On Todoroki's side, he found no traces of Izuku Midoriya and slightly becoming a bit fustrated. "Where are you Midoriya?" He thoughted to himself as the sun begins to set. As he continues to search more. The fustration increases for him when he looked everywhere. After what felt like hours, he saw an odd black sunspot that flew acrossed the ocean towards the tall green grass cliff. Todoroki also saw something shinning and Izuku being right beside the bright light. He start to quickly run but a flash of red was much more quicker and was way ahead of him. What he did not expect was a tall silver goldish barrier being formed and protecting the unknown figure and Izuku.

He made his way over and called out Izuku. 

"Midoriya! Are you alright?"

Izuku looked at the icy-hot male's way and was about to say something but was cut off.

"I was wondering who would be out this evening. Of course it had to be you three in a half!" The unknown brightly dark crimson red gem spoken loudly towards Phos.

"Cinna.... bar.." Phos quietly said which was loud enough for the two supernatural boys to hear.

"Damn it. Just by breathing, I make earth die all around me. I don't..." Cinnabar had mixed emotions.

"I don't want to dirty everything than I already have. I don't want to be seen. Its shameful. I don't wanna fight. Don't wanna fight... Don't wanna fight." 

Cinnabar kept repeating her words then as disturbing as it was to both Izuku and Todoroki. She threw up poisonous silver meak and created a wave of deadly poison. Phos on the otherhand was starting to form dead surface parts of her being rotten by Cinnabar's poison.

With the waves of golden arrows being shooted down targeting them. The ocean of deadly silver poison had no damage and gave Cinnabar time to launch herself high at the Lunarians then creating a massive blanket of the toxicity grayish white with a mix of gold due to the sunlighting.

Izuku and Todoroki were both in shock of the new gem being able to protect them. Well mostly Izuku. As Cinnabar falls, she tried to grab the edge of the cliff but her hands ended up slipping due the effects of her "gift". Phos reacted fast and quickly dives to the side of the cliff then used the clipboard for Cinnabar to grab a hold off.

The dark crimson red jewel saw that opportunity and tried hold but broke off Phos arms. As Phos tries to get up, she became heavily tired along with worrying if Cinnabar had survived the fall.

Izuku snap out of his thoughts and goes to Phos aid. "You alright?" Izuku asks.

Todoroki snaps out as well and catches up with the green haired male. Phos' eyes almost became droopy and beginning to fall off the cliff. Cinnabar reappeared again in time to grab Phos and pulling her back. The two boys were caught off guard. "You're wasting your time." Cinnabar coldly responded and setted down Phos arms on the flat turf of the grass.

"Out of all 28 of us. I'm the weakest. A solid of 2." Cinnabar right arm had fallen off easily and had an expressionless look that called out for help. Almost close to Todoroki's expressions.

Todoroki knew that Izuku Midoriya had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Unanswered

"Out of all 28 of us. I'm the weakest. A solid of 2."

As Cinnabar's arm had broken up. Phos, Izuku, and Todoroki had no words to say that was until Phos tried broke the silence but was soon found by Morganite and other gems.

Todoroki looked back see that there were more. Izuku also looked as well and sighed in relief. Phos frowned then glances back at Cinnabar but only to find her suddenly disappearing. After being taken back, Todoroki couldn't help but wonder who was Cinnabar and why she didn't want to fight. Even though she had protected them. He then glances over at Izuku and Phos. 

Meanwhile with Phos having her dead parts being chipped off by none other than Ruitle. As she and Ruitle conversates, Todoroki thought it might be best to eavesdrop on them incase they had planning on something.

"I scrapped off the tained stains on your parts. Do you recognize me?" Ruitle asks to confirm if Phos still had remembered.

"A quack." Phos bluntly says.

"Oh my. It seems that its a bad case then. Should I take out another slice?" Ruitle pulled out her scrapper and straightforwardly gave a threat message to Phos.

"I mean a-an excellent Doc!" Phos quickly took back her insult towards the medic.

Ruitle then puts away the scrapper and goes to sweap off of Phos chipped shards. "Nothing can be done for these anymore." As Ruitle wraps up the dead shards and proceeding to throw it away.

"This is the first time that I have been ever scrapped off like that." Phos thought out loudly.

"Is there anything that you can't remember?" Ruitle looked at the minty green mineral. 

"Its hard to tell but I won't forget what happened today. She said that she didn't want to fight yet she helped me and the other two..." Phos curled up and frowned even more while thinking about what Cinnabar had done.

"Of course, she's a clever one. However we won't be able to touch the water, grass, and animals in that area for a while." As Ruitle picks up her used items to put away. She paused for a bit then thought maybe Phos still hasn't known anything about Cinnabar.

"Phos truth is... She has extraordinary amounts of talents, combat, and abilities but she ruins everything. She's too much for us to handle. So we locked her way in the night." Ruitle says as she turns to look at Phos while grabbing the brush and powder tone. 

"Isn't there anything else to be done?" She asks out of the blue.

"A harsh but useful job is a good anesthetic to keep her doubting herself. We can not do anything but endure until we find an alternative, since we cannot die no matter much we decay. Or what? Will you find a way to make her useful? You did say that you wanted to make a grand discovery." Ruitle smiles gently then made sure Phos was clean and cleared before putting on the fine particle tone.

The medical Jewel starts to pat the brush into the powder then adjusting it to Phos open parts. As Todoroki still eavesdrop, he gotten the information that he need. As he tried to walk away quietly but he paused and wanted to hear more. Of course, Todoroki still needed some answers anyways.

"By the way, where was Cinnabar during the day?" 

"Um, when I was over at the cliff to the south with the fleshy person, she just showed up suddenly and another one did too." Phos gets off the flat bench and was in a sitting postion.

"The hollow cape, huh..." Ruitle thoughted for a bit to herself then saw a hair of half red and half white.

"Yeah that place she really had an amazing tim-" Phos was cutted off by Ruitle looking at the direction where Todoroki was hiding.

"You can come out. There's no need to hide." Ruitle called out.

Todoroki frozed then comes out. "Who is Cinnabar exactly? And... how did Midoriya ended with you guys?" 

"I'm sure you saw and heard..." She sighs a bit.

"Cinnabar has a gift which allows her to create poison within her body but each time she can't control it and spreads her intoxication from grass, animals, and many more. Your friend "Midoriya" landed at the field on the east and helped us getting rid of Lunarains." Ruitle gave a blank yet sternly look at Todoroki.

"Lunarains?" He was quite curious and interested on the creatures along with the gems as well.

"Lunarains are the people from the moon that wants to take us as jewel accessories or for weaponary items." Ruitle explained again.

"I see then..." Todoroki then shifts his gaze away and looked at Phos. "And her?"

Ruitle glances at Phos then back at Todoroki. "Her name is Phosphilite but as her peers, we call her Phos." Ruitle calmly spoke.

"Phos? I assume that she is perhaps between strong or weak correct?"

"Phos is a solid of three in a half and the youngest out of all us 28. Although if I were to say, Phos is quite fragile from either way."

Phos huffs and pouts at Ruitle. "Says for the quack." Phos insulted again forgetting that Ruitle could break her. Ruitle looked at Phos and pulled out her hammer.

"Joking! I'm joking!" Phos took back her insult again then looked at the half boy. "Say... you never said your name and so did that special one too." She curled up like a ball again and looked softly at Todoroki.

".... I suppose it can't be help with since we would be working together. I'm Shouto Todoroki. I don't care whatever you prefer to call me."

"Then nice to meet you Shouto Todoroki. Lets see... I'm going to call you...." Phos tried to think of a nickname. Ruitle silently giggle at Phos since it couldn't be help that she was quite unique when it comes to different things.

"Oh! Shouty!" Phos had a bright look on her face.

Todoroki sweat dropped a bit but still had a dull look. "Okay..."

Ruilte read Todoroki like a book and smiles knowing to see that male didn't know or liked the new nickname he was given. "If I were to assume, its not very type of name you like right?"

"Huh? N-no its just... the nickname is just unexpecting thats all." Todoroki's expression changed and looked as if he was unsure.

He had also thought that this world wasn't unpleasent at all since Izuku adpoted of the place.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bakugo still searched for Izuku and now Todoroki. He was more fustration than ever. He also hopes to find them soon. Bakugo then stops to see red shinning with a tint of silver sparks through out the night. He lays low on the tall grass land and followed the red light.

"What the hell is that?" Bakugo thoughted to himself.

He goes to take a closer look but the red light had stop. "Don't follow me..." it talked.

Bakugo still layed low. "You're wasting your time... There isn't a reason for you to follow. Its pointless right now."

Bakugo silently growled but stayed calm then gets up from his hiding spot. "Who the f*ck are you? And how f*cking come that you're alone?" The distructive male asks while the other had a blank stare simliar to Todoroki's.

"For a lurker, you almost sound a bit like Bortz but with more of foul language."

"Tell me your name damn it!" Bakugo felt like he wanted to rage but the urge was gone as soon he saw the dead grass path. 

"Cinnabar... that's my name now leave me alone. I've been seen enough already." She then turns and points at the direction where the others were at. "Over at the west and east, there should be a place for you to find others." She explained then turns fully away and leaves.

Bakugo saw the direction then back at Cinnabar. "Aren't you gonna head back as well?"

Cinnabar stops and stayed silent. "Even if I did return, everything would die from me and my existence." Cinnabar then continues to walk away. Bakugo was slightly annoyed by her response and ran up to her grabbing her shoulder. 

"Don't f*ck with me a**hole!"

Before Bakugo would say something, Cinnabar's arm had fallen off easily again. He was caught off guard by that and pulled his hand back quickly although for Cinnabar. It wasn't really surprising.

"W-what in the actu-"

"Its not the first time and out of the 28 gems like me... I'm the weakest. A solidarity of 2." Cinnabar then picks up her limbs and starts to leave again.

"Hey wait a minute! Walking away with an damn injury like that would make you even more weak!" Bakugo paused for a second realizing his voice had soften a bit.

"...... its fine. Ruitle can help... thats if I don't really kill her accidently."

Bakugo paused and frozed a bit. "Whats the reason that you're alone?"

Cinnabar stayed quiet again and continue walking. "By night, I come out, by day I am nowhere to be seen but sometimes everywhere." She leaves and Bakugo tsked then head towards the direction where she had pointed.

"What the hell IS her problem?" The explosive male had thought to himself as he was in pursue of the area.


	5. Battle Between Parallel Persons?

As Bakugo was making his way towards the direction that he had followed. He sees the massive school base like area. He knew that it was his destination and knowing that Izuku might be there along with Todoroki. Bakugo then made a huge explosion through his hands making himself fly more faster that was until he was stopped by a blackish red figure.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" The figure yelled which made Bakugo stop flying.

"Hah?! Get out of my way trash!" Bakugo threw a powerful blast at the unknown figure.

The blackish red figure moves out of the way in a blink of an eye and had their sword out and ready.

"Are you a Lunarain?" It asks him revealing that it was a girl with long blackish crsytal gem-like hair.

"The hell is a Lunarain? And mostly where the f*ck is Deku?!" Bakugo had his quirk ready to be fired again.

"For a thing, you have such a foul language but no choice then." The gem female then ran at him and threw her sword.

As for Bakugo, he smirks knowing that it was too simple to dodge but as he tried to dodge. A flash of the same color again appeared beside him then using her hair as hard paddles which hurt like hell for him. "Don't underestimate me! Unlike you, you're posture and fighting style lacks efforts!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Enclause lended both boys some blankets and pillows along with some sleepwear. Although for Izuku's, his was the right pj size yet it was a kimono made for girls. He was quite embarrassed with the outfit of choice but he didn't question it since the gems he had met were all skinny and comfortable with dresses. As Todoroki, he didn't mind wearing a kimono as for a sleepwear. Infact he finds it most comfortable.

"Hey Todoroki..."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll make it back to our world?" Izuku asks out of the blue.

"... of course but that depends on how far we explore this world we're in right now." Todoroki eased the boy.

Izuku felt relief although, he wanted to know more about the life that the gems had been living through and a way to get their friends back. The sound of booming was heard outside. "What was that?" Izuku thought to himself then gets up to take a look. Todoroki followed as well. Since the boomness was very loud, it had woken up all of the gems except for Ruitle.

Phos yawns was half sleepy. "What's up with the noise?" She says as she yawns.

All the other gems muttered quietly and chatting with each other. "What's going on?"

"Is the Lunarains here?"

"Its not even daylight!"

"Whats the noise outside?"

More and more questions filled all of the gems minds. Kango sensei then appears. "Please refrain from worrying very much. It is just an erruption. Now please, all of you must sleep therefore, we have lots to do by morning." Kango sensei spoke softly and loudly enough for them to hear.

"Okay Sensei!" All the gems spoken at the same then heads back to their sleeping areas.

Izuku looked outside and obsevered the dark night sky. He then sees two figures fighting. One he notices was the explosive blast. Izuku knew that his childhood friend had arrived. Kango sees that Izuku was looking at the condition outside. "If you want Izuku Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki, you may go investigate since you two humans are gifted with uniques abilites but please do be careful."

Izuku nods in understanding and Todoroki did as well. They both didn't changed into their hero suits and just headed out as soon as possible.

With more sounds of a battle between the two. Bakugo was slightly annoyed while the other seemed that she had no problem at all. "Ya know, for a wannabe warrior. You're f*cking damn annoying!" He blast more of his quirk.

"For tempered living being and foul language, you should focus more of your attitude and stance!" The jeweled girl then caught the inflamable male off guard and pointed her sword at his chest where his heart was at.

"You... what do you think to trespass onto this place will get you at?" She asks him.

Bakugo sharply and deathly glared at her. Before he could launch another blast, Izuku appeared fastly and sticks his arms out ready for the impact. "Kacchan! That's enough!! You'll literally shattered her!"

"Hah?! Why protect this b*tch?! She's the one who threw the first damn punch!" Bakugo's tone was a mix of fustration and annoyance.

"She was just being on guard and she doesn't know who you are!!" Izuku aruged back which made Bakugo quiet for a minute. "I mean who wouldn't be on guard at night?" Izuku knew that he had won the argument.

"Don't look down on me bas-"

Bakugo was then cut off by Todoroki's ice and tried to break out. "Calm down Katsuki. She was just protecting her fellow peers and siblings." He calmly reassures Bakugo.

"You basturds..." he muttered under his breath.

"I didn't need your help. I was fine on my own. There was no reason to meddled in. You could've had gotten hurt either way." The girl tsked then turns to back to her sleeping dorm.

Bakugo tsked as well. The two then looks at the disasterous male. "How did you manged to find us here?" Izuku asks.

"A red haired chick who almost has the expression as the half and half basturd directed me here and telling me where you two idiots were!!"

"You mean Cinnabar?" Todoroki spoken out loudly.

"Cinna- Who now?" The two males ignored Bakugo.

"Todoroki, do you think she was.."

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Bakugo was being ignored again.

"I believe she was helping out." Todoroki stated and Izuku had his finger on his own chin as he was thinking. "If she was trying to help then why..." Izuku starts to muttered his nonsense again and Bakugo growled in annoyance again.

"Will you shut up with that stupid muttering of yours?!" Bakugo yelled loudly.

"Oh r-right! Sorry about that." Izuku apologized quickly.

"Speaking of which..." Bakugo looked at the boy's outfits.

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Why are you both idiots dressing up like girls?" Bakugo asks out of the blue.

"I don't mind wearing a kimono to sleep and as for Midoriya. They said that he was the right size for their outfits." Todoroki straightforwardly explains while Izuku blushes in embarrassment.

"Its not a h-hobby I swear! I mean with all those gems. They are s-sk-skinny and stuff but that doesn't m-"

"We both get it!" The icy-hot and disasterous boys spoke at the same time mentioning that they gotten what Izuku had meant.

As for the three, they knew that it was going to be a long travel before returning back. Bakugo couldn't help but wonder about Cinnabar, the gems, and Lunarains.


	6. Apologies

After calming Bakugo down, the two then leads him to the designated dorm that they were going to sleep in. Izuku went to go find some sleepwear for the cataclysmic male but none of the sleeping outfits would fit him. As he was looking around, he was stopped by the same gemoid girl that had attacked Bakugo.

"You..." The gem said.

"Oh e-erm.. please don't mind what my childhood friend of mine really says. He's just u-um.." Izuku stuttered a bit and tried to think if an excuse.

"There's no need for you to tell me but... what are you doing out of your dorm?" She asks him randomly.

"Oh! I was just looking for some more suitable sleep attire for my friend." Izuku answered honestly.

"I see then..." The humanoid gem looked at Izuku almost looked like as if she was glaring at him.

"U-um I-"

"Bortz... My is Bortz." The blackish red gem turns and leaves.

Izuku was a bit confused. "M-my name is Izuku Midoriya! But call me Deku!"

He didn't know why he had shouted out his name but one thing for sure that he knew, was that Bortz and Bakugo were both almost simliar. He then finds what he needed and heads back with the two other male's.

By morning, everyone was awake and doing their daily duties. Phos on the other hand still had to do the encyclopedia. Izuku volunteered to help her. Todoroki went to go help out Ruitle with items that were needed for medical use. Bakugo on the other hand, he had to also help out with the outside duty with the other gems and Keeping an eye out for Lunarians. Phos and Izuku were walking all round the attractive areas but no discoveries were made. They return back and Phos whines a bit from searching for nothing.

By noon, they had to go search out again. "So boring..." Phos sighs and starts to fall on her knees to rest onto the soft grass. Izuku sighed as well.

"We didn't get to find something amazing haven't we?" Izuku's tone sounded a bit disappointing since the scenery of the places that they had gone to was already been discovered.

As the two was about to walk back, they stop to see Cinnabar appearing again.

"Didn't you already learn your lesson last night?" Cinnabar spoken out and had a small mimicking tone.

"T-this is my job! I don't have a choice! A-anyways, don't you know that place was where we lost Helio right?!" Phos tried to defend herself and Izuku tried to interfere but Cinnabar cutted him off.

"That's... right. I'm just waiting for them to take me away..." Cinnabar mutters loudly.

As the wind begins to flow, Izuku and Phos couldn't believe what she had said. Izuku's knew that Cinnabar was really asking for help. He could tell by seeing her eyes. As for Phos, of course she was oblivious of why Cinnabar wanted to be taken away by the Lunarains.

"I might have some values on the moon. I've been waiting all this time but they won't come and yet you appeared there yesterday. You're so lucky. Even the bad guys love you." Cinnabar pitfully says then points from the far South of the areas.

"There's two kinds on the sands at the south.Three on the twin Beach. One at the plain interval. One on the hill of white." She points at each different directions.

"I don't know if its a great discovery but I've seen nameless, useless plants around. Ruitle came to treat me this morning. You're done with me now right? Don't get in the way anymore."

Cinnabar then turns to leave. Izuku was astonished and Phos felt the urge to prove Cinnabar that there was no reason to be taken to the moon.

"I.. I want you to help me out!" She yelled loudly.

"No." Cinnabar responded back.

"Fi-fine! Then I'll find a job that's more fun than the night patrol! A job that you can only do!For sure! Just watch! Just don't say you'll go to the moon! Okay?!" Phos yells out in determination.

Izuku was surprised that Phos was determined to help out the lonely crimson red gem. He couldn't help but also feel determined and wanting to help out finding a job than the night shifts.

Todoroki on the other hand appeared. He then saw and heard everything. "Phosphilite if I recalled, is almost simliar to Midoriya when he..." he thought to himself but then shakes it off of what he was thinking. Then he walks up to the two.

"Are you both okay?" He asks concernly.

"Yeah, we just met with Cinnabar." Phos frowns thinking about the red jewel's suicidal proposal.

Izuku looked at her worriedly and unexpectedly hugs her to bring some comfort. "Its okay... Cinnabar just wants some comfort and needs help to ease out the deep aching feeling." Izuku spoke softly and loudly enough for Todoroki to hear as well.

"Thanks Izuku. I'm glad that your here." Phos smiles gently and hugs back the supernatural male.

After a few seconds then pulled back from the hug and Phos gotten up along with having a determined look again.

"Alright then! Onto the search then!!" She happily cheered out.

Izuku smiled and nods in agreement.

"I see that you two are getting along quite well." Todoroki smiles a bit and seeing the two being determinedly happy.

Izuku was startled and Phos turns to see that Todoroki had appeared. "Oh hey Shouty! I see your done with Ruitle right?"

He nods as a response of saying yes. "It was pretty much no big deal." Todoroki answered honestly.

"Speaking of which, what did you exactly do?" Izuku asks as recovers from his off guard state.

"I just had to collect some plants and herbs that's it really."

"So there was no Lunarains at all?" Izuku asks again and was a bit worried about the pale tradtional heartless ghosts in the skies.

"There were none on my side luckily." Todoroki reassured him again.

Phos then had a small idea. "Oh! Since Shouty is done. Why don't we all go looking for something amazing?" She had suggested. The two looked at each other then nodding in both understanding and agreement.

"Sure I suppose I have time on my hands."

"I'm already helping but I kinda want to see whats more all around the places."

Phos smiled and right when she turns around. A few rocks had flew at her like bullets which made her lose half of her face and cracked limbs along her glass hair being broken apart again.

Izuku had the pale worried look and Todoroki was caught off guard by the minty green jewel's shattering state.

"SH*T!!" The loud familar voice had echoed. "Who the hell was standing there?!"

"K-ka-Kacchan... that was Phos.." Izuku stuttered and felt like his poor soul would've died from worryness already.

"You basically shattered a living humanoid gem." Todoroki straightforwardly says and had a bit of a small glare.

Bakugo felt bad and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry for my sh*t being thrown at you." He apologized and looks away.

"Oh its fine! Its not the first time that I have been shattered or broken." She reassured the three boys.

"I'm just clumsy and have a slow reaction thats all." She smiles gently and easing them.

Todoroki looks at her and made sure that she was really okay then nods in understanding. "Okay then."

The half'n half boy then starts to go over at Phos and picking up her arms. Izuku sighs in relief a bit then helps out picking up her legs and small pieces. Since Bakugo knew that it was his fault so he decided to carry her gently and making sure that she wasn't breaking (literally) apart. The four then leaves back to the base.

Izuku glances back a bit and thought about what Cinnabar had said.

"I want to help her but... _**How?**_" He thought to himself then catching up with the others.


	7. First Steps of Something

After they carried Phos back, Izuku's mind still thought about Cinnabar. He wasn't sure that going to the moon with the other souless ghosts would be a good idea. He wanted to help her although he exactly had no clue. Todoroki glances at him and reading his expression knowing that Izuku was worried.

"Your worried about her are you?" The icy-hot boy spoken out loudly.

"... yeah I am but... why does she wants to go the moon? And.." Izuku stop at the last sentence and frowns slightly.

Todoroki looked at his worried classmate and thought that maybe Izuku didn't know about Cinnabar.

"Ruitle told me that Cinnabar has poison within her body and she ruins everything when she can't control it." Todoroki looked away feeling a bit guilty.

"Poison?"

"Its the sliver sparks and the.." bi-colored male had a small flash back of the day that Cinnabar first appeared.

"The poison meak of toxicity and the alloy burden she carries."

Izuku frowns and felt sad for the lone red mineral girl who was carrying something that she could not control. Now the freckled male was more determined to help her and at least erase the burden she carries.

While heading back, the black sunspot appeared and played the same ringing bells which alarmed the four of them. The three boys were on guard and was already protecting the unmoving gem.

"Kacchan... Todoroki.. do you think they're after..." Izuku's words were trailed off as the merging spot was forming more solid.

"Yeah.. Katsuki!" Todoroki yelled a bit at Bakugo.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakugo knew that he had to protect the innocent minty green gem. As much as he wanted to fight but there were no advantage for using his explosive quirk.

About more than 15 Lunarains then starts to aim down at them ready to let go of the sharp pure golden arrows. Izuku had his Full Cowling fired up and Todoroki was prepared to use both ice and fire.

As the arrows starts to fly down sharply with the strong breeze. Todoroki uses his ice to create a wall to protect the other three.

"Kacchan! Take Phos out here!" Izuku quickly took off the hooded part of his hero suit and threw Phos' part then gives it to Bakugo.

"I got it sh*tty nerd!!" He grabs the parts and carries Phos away from the area while being delicately careful.

Another waves of arrows came down again and tried to aim at Bakugo who was carrying Phos. Izuku quickly deflects the flying weapons using his fingers again which retracted back fastly and taken out the first quarter half of the Lunarians.

As for Todoroki, he made sure that there were no openings for the Lunarains to aim and taking fire at them. He then uses his ice to create a high stage for him to walk on and using his flames to distinguish the other half quarter of the moon people.

The two boys continued to drive away the pale white ghosts. As soon they were done. The last thing they had to destory was the odd staute that looked very creepily yet very unique design. Izuku and Todoroki both destroyed it only to kill half of the body.

Bakugo stop running and glanced back at the battle field. He saw that both Izuku and Todoroki were standing close to the stumbed staute. Although he felt that it wasn't quite right. Before he knew it, Bakugo saw that the holes within the half statue were hooks with explosive traps.

"WATCH OUT!!" He yelled very loudly enough to echo through the boys.

They both start to dodge each sudden attacks and avoided explosive traps that appeared in random spots attaching to the swinging hooks. Dodging and deflecting, Izuku was then caught off guard by the shining bomb and been wrapped up suddenly by the hooks. He tried to break free but no prevail that it wasn't budging at all. Todoroki saw and tried to help out but was also being wrap suddenly and tightly.

Phos saw that both boys were being taken away.

"Do-." She was cut off suddenly by the falsh of silver bullets flying through again.

"I thought something had happened." The same and deep familiar voice spoken out.

Phos looked over behind Bakugo and saw that Konago appeared in time. With a snap of his fingers, the Lunarians and the black yet pure white sky stage was then gone in a blink of an eye. Todoroki used his ice again to make himself land safely, along with Izuku as well. Soon after, the other gemoids came to escort the four of them back.

Phos was put back together again and Izuku had small bandages on his injuried fingers. As for her, she sat onto the chair and resting her head on the wooden desk that was long connected to the pillars.

"Phos? Are you okay?" The hetronomic boy had asked.

"I am but... What is there to do something fun or something only she can do?"

Todoroki stayed silent and unknowingly what to do or how to answer her.

"... its fine if you don't know Shouty. I do know for certain is that. I don't want her to disappear."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cinnabar was wondering around by herself on the crook of dawn. As she wonders around, she couldn't help but go back where she had the first conversation with the green haired boy and the bright green mineral girl.

"Better than the moon? Such an delusional, childish, and good-for-nothing nonsense." The crimson red had thoughted out loud by herself alone.

"Idiots..." She mutters.

The lone human rock then looked down seeing Phos' clip board. She tsked a bit as the sound of papers flapping with the slightly strong windy breeze. (A/n: that is very misleading lol)

"Did she forget this? Such an airhead."

She groans a bit then turns away and was about to walk away. "Not that it's any of my business."

She took a small few steps but stops to look back at the clip board then goes close to it. Cinnabar then crouch down to see what Phos had written and drawn.

"What a sloppy handwriting. The pictures are awful too and the content-." She frozed as the strong wind blew to the last page of the attached papers.

Her gaze had darken as the last paper showed the mark of what happened yesterday. She then slowly started to doubt herself as her eyes begin weep with the silverness.

"I want to leave the night." She thoughted.

"It's impossible.. I don't believe her." She thoughted to herself and her eyes had stop weeping. Although the back of her mind, she felt a small tint of hope which made her blush a bit.

She calms down afterwards and bends down to pick up Phos' draft of life.

"Dammit! This thing...."

She was about to say something but then silence herself to say it. Cinnabar had no clue what to do so instead. She had kept it with her until she meets Phos and the other three again.


	8. Helpful Advice

Phos was back at the pond again watching the jellyfishes swim around and in thought. She tried to think on how to find jobs that Cinnabar would absolutely do. Izuku was wondering for a bit then encountered with Phos again. From looking at her, he can tell that Phos was in her thoughts, thinking about her words.

"Phos?" He called out to her.

"Hm?" She responded and turns to see him. "Oh Midoriya right? What brings ya here?" Phos asks and looked back at the pond again.

"Just looking around pretty much observing to note down mentally."

"I see then."

Her tone sounded troubled and sad. Izuku was about to say something but was cut off by small cough that grab his attention.

"Observing the jellyfish, are you? You sure are working very hard on your encyclopedia." The familiar light green mineral talked casually.

Jade was walking with enclause and both saw that the two was looking at the pond.

"No. Just thinking about how even my reflection in the water is cute." Phos lied through her teeth. Izuku saw through the lie.

Jade and Enclause were about to pass but Phos quickly turns and clinged onto Jade's right leg.

"I'm kidding! Can't you tell by looking?!"

"Uwah! Hey careful stupid! That's dangerous!!" Jade almost fell backwards a bit.

"But I'm sitting around here at loss and so is Mido!" Phos complains again.

Izuku had a guilty look that said that he was also at loss on helping out both Phos and Cinnabar.

"Jade, our prolocuter! Please give some kind of ideas!" She begs at the grass green mineral.

"For what?"

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you." Phos jokes a bit and Izuku was in his own thoughts and was unawaring of the conversation.

"Then I can't help, can I?" Jade sighs and scoffs a bit.

Phos groans and whines. "I feel like I'm going to go crazy from overthinking. If this is how things are gonna go, then I shouldn't have said that I'd find something for sure." She sighs then thought about the lone red stone.

As for Izuku, he stop spacing out and heard Phos then realized that he didn't pay attention to what they were talking about.

"About what we just talked about before, could you forget it please?" She asks and starts to pout a bit.

"What did I say?!" Jade shouted randomly.

"If I think about this more then I might start hating it." Phos complained again.

"Phos maybe you mi-." Izuku was cut off again by Konago.

"The path to discovery is ongoing."

"Sensei!" The three gems spoken at the same time.

"O-oh erm g-good afternoon!" Izuku stuttered out.

"Midorya was it? There is no need to still be shy. We welcome you as own small of family. Along with your two friends as well." Konago reassured the boy.

"T-thank you! I am honored to be in your care." Izuku stuttered again then mentally facepalm himself.

Enclause giggled and the other two watches the mere human boy.

"Your very welcome." The oldest monk smiles gently.

"I will be in the inner temple for a while. If anything happens let me know." He informs to the gems.

"Oh! Heading off for a nap then?" Phos straightforwardly says and smiles a bit.

"It is called meditation. Now don't do anything recklessly, do you understand me?"

"kaaaay." Phos groaned a bit.

The four of them watched the tall man take his leave. Jade then turn to Phos and Izuku then was about to say something. She was immediately cut off by the sound of clink and ring through her. She flinched as the ringing sound within her body rangs out in her own ears. Ruitle appeared again with a hammer in hand.

"Ruitle!! What are you doing?!"

"I'm just performing our centennial examination." Rutile had a simple look while still holding the hammer in hand.

The green and brownish red minerals both began to bicker with each other until Rutile swiftly kicks Jade's legs then using the hammer against it and making her ring again.

Ruitle scoffs a bit and left behind the others. Izuku sighs and glances at Jade then goes to help her up.

"Phos if it helps, maybe Dia can help you." Enclause suggests and goes to help Izuku as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

On the beautiful day at the wet field of the spring nature. A gem that shines very brightly stayed and viewed the pretty unique place.

"Dia!!" A small pitched yell echoed.

It was peaceful until Phos came out of no where scaring her out randomly. The very brightly gemoid was caught off guard as Phos cling onto her leg making them both fall onto the wet grassy ground. Izuku ran and caught up with minty gemoid.

"Wait for me whenever you're gonna go like that!" Izuku said between his breaths.

"Sorry about that!"

"Phos? Is that you and your newfound friend?" Dia lifts her head and looks at the two.

"Yeah! Anyways, I-." Phos paused to look at the newly gem that Izuku had no idea of. She then covers her eyes.

"Your very existence is blinding." She straightforwardly says which made The cleared mere figure tilt her head in confusion.

Izuku tried to make eye contact but also cover his eyes as well.

"T-too shiny! She's like a princess!" He thought to himself.

"I can't come up with any ideas and it's paining me too much that I might feel like falling apart. Please grant me some direction." Phos purposes to Dia dramatically.

"In other words, Phos needs help with her discovery and Cinnabar's recruitment I think?" Izuku explained clearly for the very blinding being.

"Oh? What kind of ideas?"

"I can't say, so just tell me how to come up with one." Phos groans a bit.

"My, how difficult. Hmm.. why don't you try changing a whole lot? It's good to try something that you don't normally do."

Dia smiled softly and gotten up along with her left stocking slipping down a bit. Phos pulls down the stocking a bit and looks at her. Izuku saw and looked away immediately. He did not want to show his teenage rudeness onto the gentle gem. He was also blushing a bit as well.

"I am always pondering the concept of change." She truthfully says and turns away curling up like a ball.

"Buuuuut its not that simple! So I'm asking how you get ideas the easy way. Just how many years do you think I've been trying that?"

The lightly green starts to murmur to herself and Izuku looked at Phos then pats her head.

"Its not that bad. I mean you could still try to find something great!" He reassures her almost simlair to Dia's gentleness.

Phos could've sworn that the freckled boy was almost exactly like Dia but shakes it off then pouts like a small child.

"Ugh! Its no use. There's no listening to this greatness." Phos turns away and her gave a small attitude.

Dia sighed a bit then picks up Phos from her waist. Lifting her up while she was standing and squishes against her back.

"Forgive me please?" Dia pleaded politely.

Phos was still curled up like a ball and thought for a bit. Izuku smiled a bit and silently chuckles at the two girl's small little scene. They were also being unaware of the black sunspot appearing again.

"Fine.. just this once."

She gave in and Dia setted her down so that she could get up, until the sound of a sharp wind came which almost scratched Phos' cheek. Izuku was quick enough to catch it impressively and looked up at the sky seeing the outer people. Izuku was ready to fight again but Dia pulled her sword out and ran head on infront of him. She had her stance ready and was prepared to fight.

As the arrows were being shot down again, Dia twirls and used her sword to deflect the sharp ammunition. Along with a ringing sounds that was echoing in Izuku's and Phos' ears.

"Dia? What that so-"

"Don't worry about it. Just the usual technique that isn't holding up."

As Dia kept swinging and deflecting with the same ringing sound echoing on each time she performs a battle strategy. Izuku wasn't sure if it was Dia's hardness or the sounds from the sword clashing onto the sharp items. He mutters and tried to think of a plan quickly.

The clink and heavy drop noise was the sword being thrown to the side which left Dia unable to defend herself again. Izuku snap out of his rambling and Phos stood there frozenly. The fragile jewel looked back at them and smiled as if she was ready to accept her fate. That was until the same blackish red figure appeared again and in time too before the three could be at a disadvantage.


	9. A Quarrel

As the familiar blackish red came to the rescue. She deflects the arrows and was still in mid-air. She looks for any sign of weak spot. Once she found it, she threw her sword again which took out one of the Lunarians. She dodges the incoming arrows and used her long padded hair as defense then landed onto the staging sky. Grabbing her sword then slashes all of the pale moon ghosts and the gaint staute.

Dia, Phos, and Izuku were all amazed of how the gem had slaughtered all of the Lunarians. As for Dia, she smiles and knowing that once again. Bortz had saved her. She couldn't help but enviy her for a bit.

"As expected, Bortz is amazing as usual." Dia thoughted to herself.

Izuku glances at Dia and saw a simliar look that reminded him from his past. He couldn't help himself being worried towards the very blinding Jeweled humanoid. Izuku then looks back at the blacken red gem landing on the ground smoothly and starts to get up. She then walks over towards them but mostly Dia. Bortz grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

Dia stood frozen a bit and didn't budge to squirm out of Bortz grip. Instead Bortz gently pulls her white long sleeved glove along with the solid hand. The sliver and tinted rainbow haired girl had her eyes widening. Before she could speak, Bortz already taken off the glove and revealed Dia's broken arm from her stunt.

Phos and Izuku heard the ringing sound again from Dia's shatteres part.

"So that was it.. that was the sound wasn't it?" Phos quietly murmured.

"The diamonds are tuff but with the hardest impact it could mean..." He starts to mutter and ramble again.

Bortz looks Izuku and sharply glares at him. Almost looking like Bakugo but more shiner and prettier.

"You.. shut it... and as for you!" Bortz says as she looks at her partner.

"Don't be reckless and use that useless stunt!" Bortz lectures and yells a bit.

"Bortz I'msor-"

"Oi Bortz. Don't bully Dia." Phos interfered and goes in between her legs.

That made Dia blush and Bortz confused on the fragile gem being here. Along with Izuku.

"Guys come on please! Let's not do anything rash." Izuki tried to calm down the situation.

"Erm.. Bortz as you can s-see. Phos and her friend is just looking for some ideas that's all. Can you help them?" Dia tried to explain.

Bortz stood still then pulls her sword away and handed back Dia's part back to her. She tsked and then uses her sheathed sword to lift Phos away ftom Dia's legs.

"Even if we help her on a wim, there's no end to this. So I'll turn her dusts, worries and all." Bortz pulled her sword out again.

Izuku was about to jump infront of her then frozed as he saw another black sunspot appearing again.

The three gems saw the sunspot appearing. The blackish red jewel was ready to fight again but she felt that something was off. Izuku too thought that it was off to send two sunspots in one day. The black sunspot starts to form a portal then passes over the foir of them and headed for the base. A huge curve of hard yet plastic looking rock was fastly launched towards it.

Izuku could've sworn that everything went in slow motion. He turns quickly and goes to Full Cowling mode then runs faster than the enemy's unknown weapon. From there in his power, he could see that Todoroki was talking with Jade and Enclause. They were unaware of something big being thrown at them. Izuku knows that he wasn't going to make it.

"TODOROKI!!!" Izuku shouted loudly.

Todoroki turned and saw what was happened. Jade and Enclause saw as well then both gasp. That was until a familiar explosion went off and sending it else where.

A/N: hello friends! I'm sorry that this story is really slow on the updates. So I have thought changing the updates again. So either Wednesday or (still) Friday I will now be updating from there. Thank you for being patient with me! Have a great day fellow readers! ^^


	10. A Shell of Surprise

The familiar explosion made the giant plastic rock-alike go towards another direction. Todoroki snaps out of his thoughts and created ice on his hand to protect the other two gems from the aftermath impact with the ground.

"You two!!! Get down now!!" Todoroki yelled and was ready to create a barrier shield.

Jade and Enclause both ducks down quick as Todoroki shot a huge amount of ice to protect. The giant unknown rock landed beside them cause big strong winds to make them push back a bit. Bakugo landed on the ground as soon the strong wind dies down.

"What was that?" Enclause says and carefully looking over at the odd coincidence.

"I don't know but..." Todoroki trailed off and wasn't sure what just happen but he was highly on guard.

Izuku sighed in relief and made his way over to the three. Along with the two diamonds and Phos following behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" He called out.

"Yeah we are but what was that?" Jaded replied and still progressing on their situation.

"It was one of the moon people's attack but it passed over the three..." Bortz looks over at Izuku then cleared her throat. "I mean four of us."

"If the Lunarians were appearing two times today then that would mean.." Izuku starts to trail off and mutter making the girls either scared or confused again.

Bakugo eye twitched at the green supernatural boy while growling a bit. He stomps his way over to him and flicks his forehead.

"Quit your damn muttering sh*tty nerd!" Bakugo yelled.

"Ah!! Right!! Sorry about that!!"

Phos got close to the odd weapon and smiled brightly. Then turns to face the others. The look on her face showed that everything was okay.

"Hey, guys! There nothing to worry about and besides its harmless! See-"

Phos was interrupted and was eaten up by pinkish slug that was attached to the odd plastic rock. The three boys and four girls eyes widened. Izuku couldn't believe what just happened in front of his very emerald eyes. Todoroki froze on spot and felt like he lost a bit of his sanity. Bakugo felt his veins bursting with a boiling rage, so did Bortz as well.

Enclause drop her clipboard and grabbed Dia's sword then tried to cut down the deadly creature. As she cuts, the blade of the sword was melted halfway.

"What the-"

The slug was about squash her but she was quickly moved out of the way by Jade carrying her bridal style. Enclause was thankful, although she looked at the green gem's right leg being partly melted.

"Jade! Your leg!" Enclause yelled which made them snap out of their trances.

Izuku looked at the creature and went to Full Cowling mode again. As soon he was in full mode, he was about to put up a fight with it. Before he could do so, Todoroki held him back by the wrist and used his ice to avoid the acid. The deadly intoxicant burned through his ice.

"It seems the slug uses the same acid as Mina's," Todoroki stated.

Izuku paused and stares to the toxicity slug. He looked for an opening to strike.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

The rest of the class 1A was pacing back and forth for the three boys to return back soon. The girls were chattering and the boys stayed quiet while waiting patiently. That was until Kaminari broke the silence.

"When the heck are they coming back?! Seriously!! We're worried and I'm already jumping to conclusions about them! We just can sit around do nothing!!" The electric boy ranted.

Yumi has tied up again and was kept hold until other pro heroes arrived. She laughed at him as if it was some kind of joke. Everyone looked at her direction as she was laughing.

"Are you really worried about them? Geez!! It seems like the Pikachu wants some action too!!" The half ghouled girl kept laughing.

Of course, the blonde male was piss and wanted to go punch the girl but was stopped by none other than Kirishima himself. The red-haired boy gave him a certain look of "don't do it" expression. Yumi saw and smirks a bit.

"I see that you are worried about them too? And you can't sit still since they are enjoying the fun right?" Her tone almost sounded very provoking.

Kirishima tried to hold back the same urge that Kaminari had felt a second ago. He took a deep breath and looked at her with grimly-like eyes. He glared at her slightly.

"Yes I am worried for my friend but I know they can pull through." Kirishima firmly says.

"Are you sure? I mean come on! It would be fun to go join them! Who knows!! You might be out all the battle they already went through. They could probably be dead because of you.." She was provoking him again.

Kirishima stayed silent and his shaking urge to punch her was still on edge. He takes another deep breath again. As he was going to counter-argue with her, Uraraka came fast and punched her straight in the face.

"Deku, Todoroki, and Bakugo won't lose!!! Even if it was a life or death situation! So don't you dare blame on ANY OF US!!! GOT IT?!" The gravity girl had a small tearful look.

Yumi looked down and had mix emotions. She was now in her own thoughts. Then smiled a bit crazily.

"She is just like you... Zircon." She thoughted to herself.


	11. Operation Minty Rescue

Everyone was surprised that Uraraka had punched the odd villain. Iida goes to her and placed his hand against her shoulder. She turn to his direction.

"Uraraka, please don't cry and refrain from the villain. She was messing around with all of us." He reassures.

Yumi looks up and reveals the place where Uraraka had punched her, was crack like a broken crystal. She had the emotionless look again and still had the same smirk.

"Hey four eyes, are you sure I'm just messing around?" She tilts her head onto her right shoulder.

"I could be actually serious. Or I could be really joking but who really knows? Hm?" Her eyes glowed in a mincing dark aura that could make anyone shiver in fear. Almost similar to Stain.

Aizawa sighed and used his quirk to ease hers. "Cut the crap already and quit messing with them. I'm pretty sure you were taught about limits?" He says and used his scarf to add in the tighting.

Yumi clicked her tongue and looked away. Her face still remained crack but she had a small glare. Yaoyoruzu saw the crack on her face. She could tell that half ghoul isn't completely human. The ponytailed girl saw there was a slight lavender color between it. Almost like a broken gemstone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

As the gems and three boys were fighting still. Izuku still was trying to find an opening. Dia and Bortz were hanging on the pillar walls. Jade and enclause were further away from the sluggish snail. Bakugo and Todoroki both use fire power to use as bullets.

"Phosphillite! Can you hear me? Say something!" Bortz yelled out to confirm if she was okay.

On Phos' side, she was in the stomach of the snail. She felt the heat rushing in within all her body. She also felt like she was melting in a hot boiling lava. She was floating down while melting bit by bit.

"Its hot... help me.. it hurts.... someone.. anyone.... Cinna..."

There was no signs of her and Bortz tsked a bit. The blackish gem jumped down to use her hair as a hard whirlwind weapon but failed to as it melted off for a little. Dia jumped down as well and grabs Bortz out of the way fast. Izuku saw that the shell was forming Phos' color gem. He realized that was an opening. The shell was the weak spot.

"Everyone!! The shell is the weak spot! If we crack it enough then Phos should be able to escape!!" Izuku yelled and used his quirk to flick away the flying acid.

Dia let go of Bortz and slides down then dodging every intoxicated acid. She ran fastly and jumps up in the air then gave a hard kick which caused a hard push back into the pond.

They pause and waited to see if it was going to rise up again. A few mintues had passed by and Izuku was still worried for Phos.

"We... we have to go find her." He suggests.

Right before they go along his suggestion. A small little pinkish slug appeared. It was very small and harmless. Yawns then chirps a bit.

"Is that.. Phos?" Enclause broke the awkward silence.

"Might be but how did she became small?" Jade questioned.

Bakugo saw her and thought for a bit. He knew that Phos was literally made of rocks. "There was no way that she had converted into being an animal." He thoughted to himself.

"Unless it was a quirk effect." He thoughted to himself again.

Bakugo felt something was twisting his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was something bad or just concerning about phos.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my crossover from Wattpad and hope you all enjoy this my friends!^^ also I know that the gems don’t have genders but they will be referring as females. It makes it easier for me to characterize and plot easily. (Please don’t harm me with this ;-;). Anyways! That’s all! Thank you for reading this! Have a good day or night friends!^^


End file.
